Dcolemanh's Trivia On Percy's Promise and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on Percy and the Signal and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Percy’s Promise (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Chad, hauling three red coaches, passes by, and as Neville goes by, hauling two green and yellow coaches, Thomas, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, runs along the coast to meet Percy, hauling three freight cars and a caboose. *Later, as Percy, still hauling his three freight cars and a caboose, meets Harold, James passes by, hauling three red coaches. *As Percy collects Annie, Clarabel, Beatrice, and a caboose and sets off, he puffs along the coast and lands in a river, so he ends up plowing his way through and meets up with Thomas, who is standing firm, while hauling thee red coaches. Thomas, Percy and The Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy shunts four freight cars into a siding while Henry passes by, hauling four freight cars and a caboose. *At night time, Thomas meets a Chinese Dragon, that gets loaded onto his flatbed, with a caboose in front, and as Thomas shunts the dragon past Percy, scaring him. *As Percy arrives at Knapford station, Gordon departs, hauling his green and yellow coach, and Clarabel. *As Percy arrives at Wellsworth station, he sees Thomas shunting the Dragon and arriving alongside him. Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *The scene opens where Thomas puffs along his branchline, hauling Annie and Clarabel, along with Beatrice, a special coach, that Thomas got when he saved Mrs. Kyndley, until he arrives at Knapford station to meet Toby, Henrietta, three boxcars, and a caboose, along with Percy. *After arriving at Ffarquhar to deliver his three coaches, Thomas is covered in coal dust, due to Percy hauling four freight cars of coal, leaving Toby and Henrietta to take Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta out for the run of their life. *As Percy, taking three freight cars and a caboose, falls into a coal bunker on a siding, Thomas departs, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice with him. A New Friend For Thomas (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Edward, hauling the Breakdown Train and a caboose, picks up and takes Trevor to meet Thomas pulling two flatcars and a caboose. *As the workmen couple to Trevor's flatcar to the caboose and Thomas and his two flatcars, the two set off to the harbour and clean up the mess. *Later, as Thomas brings Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice to meet Trevor bringing the children, Thomas, coupled to the three flatbeds and a caboose, pulls Trevor back and cheers him up as he promises to see him again if he can. Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy, coupled to seven freight cars of hay, and a caboose, takes the hay to Toby, Henrietta, and nine freight cars, who leave, taking the hay to the farms. *Percy, having delivered the hay to the docks, is covered in crate of treacle, and is just heading home, taking his seven freight cars and caboose, until he is caught in the hay, becoming a woolly bear, as Thomas, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, Beatrice, surprised, laugh at him. Trouble For Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas collects a coal car, Sodor Mail car, grey boxcar, stone car, timber car, blue boxcar, a china clay car, and a caboose. *As Thomas lands and stops in a siding with the cars pushing him too fast, James passes by, hauling three red coaches. Thomas, Percy, and The Mail Train (George Carlin) *Since Thomas will be hauling six freight cars and a caboose on his train, Percy will be pulling three freight cars and a caboose on his train and will pull three coaches, while Henry pulls five freight cars and a caboose. Percy’s Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, coupled to six freight cars, and a caboose, puffs away. *Percy, having delivered the stone to the docks, puffs home, taking seven freight cars and a caboose. *When Thomas, coupled to Annie and Clarabel, along a special coach named Beatrice, arrives, he tells Toby, coupled to Henrietta, and nine freight cars and a caboose about Percy, who whistles, and scares him away, but arrives safely on time. Category:Dcolemanh